Konoha's Orange Sage
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: What if a young Naruto was adopted by Jiraiya? What would change? Well, see the young blonde Jinchuriki of Konohagakure becomes a legend as ' Konoha's Orange Sage' . Rated T for Blood and Language. Possibly future pairings inside.


Prolouge: Attack of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune!

It was a cool night on the night of October 10th as the citizens of Konohagakure were enjoying the calm breeze throught the village, as nothing looked out of the ordinary. But in the outskirts of the village, Kushina Uzumaki has just givend birth to a boy.

" Minato, he looks just like you! " said Kushina

" Yea, but he'll probably take in your personality. " said Minato.

" All right, I know you're tired from childbrith. But we need to finish sealing the Kyuubi. " said Minato before two screams filled the air and two thuds were heard.

Minato turned around and saw that Lady Biwako, the Sandaime's wife, and her assistant were lying on the floor dead and a masked man with a black cloak was holding the newborn in his hands.

" Yondaime hokage Minato... step away from the Jinchuriki... or else this child shall die after its first minute. " threated the masked man.

Minato was shocked and terrified as he said " Wh-who the hell are you? " as Kushina grunted in pained as Minato turned around to see his wife's seal growing bigger and bigger.

" Kushina! " Minato yelled in concern while he thought ' The Kyuubi's seal... it's growing weaker! '.

" Hurry up and move away from the Jinchuriki... don't you care what happens to your little brat? " threatened the masked man once again.

Minato then yelled out " Wait... just stay calm! " to try and reason with the masked man.

The masked man then stated in a calm, but dark tone " Speak for yourself... I am supremely calm. " as he threw the newborn up into the air.

" Naruto! " yelled out Kushina in fear of her newborn son.

Minato caught the newborn in time before the masked man could end the child's life.

" Not bad Yondaime, you truly are fast... but you are not fast enough. " said the masked man in a calm tone then in an insane tone at the last few words.

Minato then felt something paper-like at the cloth and looked down to see paper bombs. ' Paper bombs! ' Minato thought as Kushina screamed out " Minato! Naruto! " before they disappeared in a great flash of light.

The masked man then turned his gaze onto the young woman and said seductively " And know it's just you and me. ".

* * *

Later, the villagers were still up and walking around when the masked man entered into the village an thought ' Finally, after decades of trying, I will destroy all Hashirama and that damned so-called ' Will of Fire ' created. '.

He jumped to an empty street and did hand seals quickly before slamming his hand on the ground and said " Summoning Jutsu! " and smoke filled the area.

The villagers turn their attention to the smoke and a blood-orange fur claw emerged from the smoke with nine tails waving behind it and revealed a 40-foot tall fox with crimson, red eyes.

The entire village temperature dropped 40 degrees and a villager screamed out in fear " Kyu-Kyuubi! ".

No one noticed the masked man on top of the Biju and said " Go forth and rid the world of this foolish village, Kyuubi! ".

The Kyuubi then began its attack on the poor, unknown village and slaugthered countless people of citizens and shinobi.

The Kyuubi then noticed a bright flash on the Hokage mountain and saw Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage on his stone-carved face.

" So you finally noticed me? " said Minato as the Kyuubi let out a mighty roar and started to charge its chakra into a purple ball and fired it at high speed at the mountain before it disappeared from sight by Minato's ' Flying Raijin Jutsu '.

He then said " And now to move- " but was interrupted when the masked man grabbed his arm and Minato swung his kunai into an 180 degree turn and attempted to stab him.

But the kunai suddenly went right through him and the masked man said " Your fight is with me. " as he prepares to suck Minato into another dimension, but Minato used his ' Raijin ' to escape.

" Hmm... it seems that the blonde bastard got away. No matter, once I'm done with him... Konohagakure will fall along with the other great nations and I shall rule this world! " stated the masked man before teleporting away.

* * *

Minato then appeared in a field far away from the village and noticed the smoke clouding the sky with an orange-like color.

' The village! Is it... ' he thought before thinking ' Who was that guy? ' and said " I'm worried about the village, but- " but was interrupted when the masked man appeared right in front of him.

" Hmm... how did you get this far in just a blink of a eye? " said the man as he approached Minato, who draws out a kunai.

" Who are you? Why are you attacking Konoha? " ordered Minato to which the man replied " What good would do if I told you? You'll all be finished off in no time. ".

Minato then noticed that in the eyehole of the mask that his eye was red with three tomoe and gasped at it and thought ' Sharingan! So that explains why he could control the Kyuubi, but his Sharingan would have to be advanced. There's only one Uchiha with the power to control the Kyuubi. '.

" Tell me! Are you Madara Uchiha? " asked Minato to which the masked man chuckled darkly and said " Well, well, it looks like my identity has been discovered. I'm afraid that you will have to die now. " before pulling out a long chain and charged at Minato, kunai ready.

Minato dodged the chain and tried to slash Madara but is countered by the chain as he went through hand seals and said " Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu! " before firing the fireball to which Minato recountered it with " Water Style: Liquid Bullets! " and shot out a giant ball of water, which extinguishes the fireball and created steam that clouded the area.

Minato took this advantage and threw his kunai at Madara and used ' Raijin ' to grab it quickly and stabbed Madara. But, he disappeared in a poof of smoke as Minato thought ' Shadow Clone! ' as Madara appeared from behind and said " Got You! " and wrapped his chain around Minato and sliced him into pieces before he disappeared in smoke and said " Well, well, you really live up to your name of Yondaime! But you're not using that famous technique that you used in the Third Great Ninja War. What was it called? " in which Minato replied by disappearing and reappearing in front of Madara with a ball of chakra in his palm, thrusted it to Madara's chest and said " Rasengan! " as it grew larger and blasted Madara to the sky. Then, he threw his kunai and thrusted another ' Rasengan ' into his back, making it 10x bigger and landed on the ground and making a crater.

Minato then landed on the ground as Madara got up and said " Well, I'll be damned, you actually wounded me. You're the first in almost 30 years to wound me since Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End. " as Minato thought ' That was my strongest version of the ' Rasengan ' and he survived it. How am I suppose to- Wait a sec! ' as he rushed towards Madara with quick speed and thrusted his hand on his chest and a seal appeared on Madara as he said " The Kyuubi is no longer yours! " as they heard the Kyuubi give out a mighty roar and Madara clutched his eye in pain and said " So, you have seperated the Kyuubi from my control! Oh well, there are plenty of other ways to rule this world, believe me! " before teleprting away. Minato then thought ' Judging by his tone, he isn't kidding. ' as he teleported to the battlefield

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Dozens of shinobi defend their home from the demon lord with many casualties while be led by the Sandaime who says " Do not let up! We must wait for the Yondaime to assist us! " as the demon lord prepared another ' Tailed Beast Bomb ' but was suddenly squished underneath by Lord Gamabunta, the chief toad, as he slashes the toad's left eye.

" Ow! That hurt you bastard! " yelled Gamabunta as Minato said " Gamabunta! I'm going to transport the Kyuubi and use that jutsu! " as Gamabunta's right eye widened in shock and said " Minato! You're not going to- " but he saw Minato's hardened glare and said " I see. Then, it's been an honor serving you, Lord Yondaime. ".

Minato then jumped onto the Kyuubi and teleported himself and the Kyuubi to a field as Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Kyuubi found himself being held down chakra-chains by Kushina and said " Minato! Are you sure that you want to do this? " to which Minato replied grimly " It's the only way. Your body can't handle the stress and I'm using the last of my chakra in this jutsu. " as he finished the hand seals and yelled " Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal! ".

Then, the Shinigami himself appeared and saw the Kyuubi and said " Well, well, the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune is right before me stuck to the ground by a pair of idiotic humans. " as the Kyuubi roared " SHUT THE HELL UP! " as the Shinigami's hand went through Minato and grabbed the Kyuubi and pulled out his Yami ( Dark side ) and sealed it within Minato.

This causes the Kyuubi to shrink half his side as Minato said " Eight Trigram Seal! " as the Kyuubi disappeared in a great white light.

The Shinigami then disappeared as Kushina died and the Sandaime arrived on the scene and said " Minato? What happened? ".

Minato looked up at the old man and said " I sealed the Kyuubi within my son. Old man... the on-one who caused this attack was... Madara Uchiha... he's going to attack Konoha again in th-the future. " which shocks the Sandaime as he continued " For my final wishes... I want Naruto to be seen as a hero and no-not as a de-demon... " before he closes his eyes and says his final words " His name is Naruto Uzumaki. ".

And with that said, the Yondaime took his last breath and passed leaving his legacy behind. His son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.


End file.
